Deans Ice Angel
by psychovampgurl
Summary: Dean meets a woman when he was sixteen and she saved him from Spikes minions...starts the year sam is in the pit. Will contain flashback and present time chapters. Au with canon events. Dean/Oc
1. Escape to Pain and Lonliness

**Remembering**

Dean was sitting against his work bench trying not to be overcome by memories. Here he was in his garage, in the house that he now shared with Lisa and Ben. Sitting here staring at his beloved Impala held captive under a brown covering. He had come out here looking for, privacy, a moment away from Lisa and her caring eyes. Eyes that held too many questions that he would be unwilling to answer because he was not ready. However, he couldn't stop himself from uncovering the trunk just to make sure everything was still as he left it when he moved in last month.

A month? Is that only how long it's been? A month since he lost his baby brother to that pit of hell. Looking at the Impala he didn't want to believe it. It seemed so much longer then that...an eternity. His 40 years were nothing. This is his true hell. Sammy gone and him here trying to live the apple pie life. How many miles had he passed on the road with his brother? Sammy was the one who desperately wanted a home with the woman he loved. How many burgers and beers? Here he was instead of Sammy, living with a woman that no doubt loved him and yet it wasn't what he needed. How many? Not enough. Never enough.

He had been doing a damn good job of being here and keeping promises. Promises made in hushed whispers in the cool of the night before the final battle. Yet, it was slowly starting to get harder to keep those promises. He wanted to be able to keep living in this house with Lisa and Ben. Then all those thoughts went away in one second. As soon as he opened the trunk. In one second the forced calmness shredded into nothing and his breathing became labored all because of that folded up musty slightly bloody garment. Dean Winchester was losing control over a god damned shirt, a shirt of all fucking things. Why? Simple it was hers. That's what she always claimed anyway, it had at one brief moment been his...but it was always the one thing she grapped when she'd "bitch" about it being cold even if it was a hundred degrees outside, the one she would sleep in everynight and would still pretend it was in the car...he could clearly remember the night it had become hers. He was just choosing not to because Dean does not admit fear and he had been terrified that night, terrified over losing a woman he had known half his life. Who? Ice...his Ice.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to be shit faced drunk and wallowing in whisky when he thought of her. That way it was a dulled pain and not this; heart shattering, life altering, breath stealing torment. However, the damage is done and he is reaching for the shirt, where it's covering her favorite knife and his gun that he had given her after she pouted, when he said that is wasn't her birthday gift when he knew it was the entire time and her set of Sai's. Before he can stop himself he is clutching it for dear life against his face willing the lingering mingled scent of the two of them to calm the raging emotions running through his body. His very being is shaken to the core and he is desparately trying to contain the sobs that are willing themselves to be heard. He can't scream out his rage at her being gone, can't curse Castiel for being unwilling and unable to help her. He can't because that would bring Lisa in here with good intentions about his well being and he will not talk about Ice to her.

He remembers everything about her in that instant; the crooked smile, the temper, the cascade of raven red hair that flowed around her shoulders and down her back, the tattoos that covered most of her, the contagious bubbling laughter, the scars, the eyes that calmed his soul. He smiles a little despite his pain at the memory of the night they met. She wasn't Ice that night but she had been his angel, a blade whielding leather and lace covered vampire killing angel. He cant help but be taken back to that night in LA.


	2. Searching for an Angel and Meeting Ice

A/N: i'd like to thank everybody that responded to my first chapter of this story. It follows Dean and my original character Ice that he met as a teenager and the impact that she has had on Dean's life. It will start in the summer of season 5 after Sam dies and will involve both present and flashback chapters. It will be AU but with canon-ish events.

A/N 2: This will slightly involve Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer as he played a pivotal part in Ice's life before and slightly during the time she met Dean, as far as any other charcters being involved it most likely will only occur in flashbacks...if it falls in line with my story...or if my muse just will not let it go.

Thank you:  
Carowen: Being the first to read/follow/fav my story and myself. I love your work with Sweet Caroline and anybody who loves The Walking Dead should read your story! Any insight you can give me will be absolutely appreciated!  
BetaGirl09: So good that you love a story that you just stumbled upon. It's always awesome when that happens.

Guest: Wish you were logged in so I can see your name but I completely understand. I'm happy that you enjoyed it and here is the next chapter so hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Bre-dust2dust34: Thank you for reading the very rough draft of the first chapter. I appreciated the questions and comments that you gave me and hopefully when you are able to read my story in its entirety I will not fall short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Dean :( or anything else involved with Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do however own Ice.

_Dean Winchester was walking around in downtown LA. He had just turned 16 and his dad let him go out on a hunt by himself and as much as he followed orders, he figured as a self birthday present, he'd take a few extra days. It was getting close to midnight and he had yet to see anything worth hunting and when it started to rain he figured it was a good time to start walking back to the motel._

_It had only been a couple of blocks and he was already soaked to the bone when he heard a scream coming from a nearby alley, taking off in a run he was just in time to see a vampire rip into the throat of a teenager. He grabbed the vampire by its shoulders and threw it to the ground and he was doing his best to get the upper hand in the fight, yet he had been careless with the knife and missed the vampires throat and the rain was coming down so hard Dean was having a hard time seeing. Concentrated on the one infront of him he didn't notice that two more had come up behind him until they had him pinned against the nearby dumpster._

_He was struggling as hard as he could and kicking out every chance he got but they had the element of surprise and superior strength. Thoughts ran through his head from how stupid he had been to what would Sammy do without him and dad would go off the deep end losing a son after having lost a wife so many years before. Not one to give up but he couldn't help but be slightly pessimistic concerning the situation he was in. However, he was determined to at least not make it easy for the vampires. That's when it happened._

_The weight was lifted off of him and he was clouded in dust as two of the three vampires vaporized into nothing. Looking around that is when he noticed her. The woman was toying with the vampire he could he hear taunting it, "Come on how old are you supposed to be again? Cause you fight like a fledgling." He watched as she threw it to the ground and kicked it in the side, " You should really do your homework before heading out for snacks, you never now what you'll run into."_

_He watched in awe as she took a running start pulling out Sai's as she ran and flipped herself over the vampire and decapitated him in a single fluid motion using both of her Sai's. He stood transfixed as she barely needed to catch her breath and looked over at him, he wasn't sure how long he stood there just staring into her eyes. Eyes the brightest purple he'd ever seen. He could feel the blood pumping through his body as he took in the sight of her._

_She couldn't have been more then a little over 5" tall which might've explained the knee high heeled boots, covered in dark jeans that hung tightly in all the right places and then his eyes trailed up her red corset that tied up in the front covering a long sleeved lacy black top, to her face which reminded him of Audry Hepburn mixed with Vivien Leigh. So caught up with her and how she had just saved his ass that he hadn't noticed that she was speaking or that she had closed the distance and was almost within arms reach._

_"I guess every hunter gets into a tough spot now and then. You alright?" Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Yeah, I'm good. How do you know about hunters?" She laughed a laugh that he gave Sammy when he asked dumb questions. "Well hotshot when you've lived as long as I have and around what I have you learn about what happens to things that stalk the night." For a second he started to get pissed that she was yanking his chain but there was a look in her eyes that snuffed out his anger almost as soon as it began. A look half self-depricating filled with such pure sadness that he looked away feeling slightly ashamed at his previous anger._

_He had to ask, "Who are you? Are you alone?" Shaking her head to get her hair out of her eyes she replied, "Alone...not at this present moment cause I'm talking to you...but no really I'm not and in fact you might want to head out before my friend gets here. He's liable to try to kill you first and ask me questions later." Her tone of voice was threatning and he could sense that they were being watched. "Are you going to be alright?" Smiling at him she shook her head and indicated that he should go around to the left and out the back of the alley. " They won't bother you again tonight hotshot but you might wanna be heading out soon. She'll be pissed that I took her minions and her let her future plaything go."_

_With that she walked away quickly and with a slight sway of her hips he watched as she stopped at the opening of the alley just as a man dressed in all black with peroxide hair came around the corner of the building. His face was vamped out and his yellow eyes were glaring directly at Dean. He thought about staying and making sure that his angel would truly be alright. It looked like the vampire was going to charge him when she put one hand on his chest holding him back saying, "Spike, I said no!" His vampire face melted away as he growled at her and asked "What the hell have you done now?"_

_The rain had started to pick up pace again and with the wind howling Dean couldn't pick up the entire conversation just bits and pieces. He heard the vampire Spike ask, "Why save him? He kills things that go bump in the night? Have you forgotten?" his angel replied, "Because I..." but the rest of the answer was lost in the clap of thunder and crackle of lightning that rang through the alley. He saw as she guided Spike to turn around and gave him a slight push and with that she glanced back, nodded her head and walked away._

_LA 3 Days Later:_

_It had been three days since Dean had dropped his guard in a hunt. He was certain the he would've died if he had not been saved in that alley by a woman. A woman that knew about hunters, was impecably trained in hand to hand combat. A woman that knew of vampires and even stated to being friends with one of them named Spike. He couldn't get her out of his head, he had laid awake almost all night since he had seen her. She was a complete mystery to him, here he was half obsessing over a woman whose name he didn't even know._

_Earlier today he had talked around in some of the seedier bars for a woman with purple eyes and raven-red hair. The search was not going at all the way he expected, he had tried all of his tactics from bribery to threats to actual violence and either all the people that he talked to were extremely loyal to this woman or extremely afraid. One seedy bartender had sneered at him and said, "If you keep asking around for her you'll find yourself in a world of hurt, boy!" Dean being the cocky one of the family simply laughed and asked, "What could you possibly do to me? Draft beer me to death?" The next thing he knew he was being elevated in the air and flung across the bar with nobody having touched him._

_The bartenders eyes stopped glowing bright blue and he let out a warning, "If the Queen Bitch wants you to find her she'll show up, if she doesn't you might just have a deadly run in with Spike. He doesn't like it when people ask questions about her." Gingerly picking himself up and dusting himself off Dean pulled his gun and slowly backed out of the bar, " I would say let her know I stopped by, but since I just saw your little bar bitch run out the back I guess you already have." With the Dean left and preceeded to go further into the LA nightlife._

_LA same night...3 hours later Walking he noticed a glowing neon sign,"The Wolves Den." It was when his stomach growled that he realized that it had been a while since he'd eaten and he could go for a drink to ease the soreness from being thrown around in the last bar. Pulling out his fake ID which read Steven Hetfield the bouncer barely gave it a second glance and waved him inside. Smirking Dean nodded a thanks and made his way to the nearest bar stool._

_Glancing around he noticed that the servers were all dressed up in a sexy wolf costume each one had different colored tails attached to their bottoms and headbands with wolf ears on their heads. He had just ordered a "Alpha" burger meal and was gently nursing a whiskey when suddenly the bar noise quieted to nothing and he had the feeling of eyes on the back of his head. Turning towards the door he looked but noticed nothing but the bouncer holding people behind the rope, he went back to his meal when he heard her voice right beside him._

_"You know Tiger it's a good thing I don't want you dead or else you'd be in a pool of blood on the floor and I'd be eating your fries and drinking your whiskey." Smirking she proceeded to tell the bartender to set her up with a plate of double fries and a whiskey. "Tiger? Where the hell did you come up with that?" Laughing she replied, "Well, honestly I looked at you the other night and you reminded me of a caged tiger the way you looked that the vamps that were holding you. But anyway, so you've been looking for me?"_

_He was going to reply when a blonde came up to his other side and pressed her entire body against him and was whispering things in his ear that would make a porn star blush. Dean was about to shake her off when the angel next to him go up and twisting the blonde around with a shoulder lock and slammed her into the bar." I believe that he was sitting here enjoying a meal talking to me when you came up trying to whore yourself out," slamming her into the bar again, "what your pack tiring of you already? How bout you get out of her before I break your arm. You stupid pup."_

_Just like that the blonde was shaking her head mumbling apologies and hurried away and out the bar when she was let go. Dean must've been giving a look because she shook her head, "Sorry. It's just you know that this is a Wolves bar and she was overstepping her place...could've went a little easier on her but she's still a pup and her pack isn't teaching her anything. Maybe this way she might not get killed tonight." Spitting out his whiskey, "Wolves bar?!" Calmingly "Easy Tiger. I'm here and they won't touch you. They don't like to make me mad."_

_" As I was saying, you were looking for me?" He just looked at her as she sat there shaking salt and pepper over her fries before eating them. For the past three days Dean had tons of questions going through his head and here was probably his best chance of getting those questions answered and he was speechless. Trying to shake out of his stupor he sighed and said that only thing that came to mind, "So you wanna head back to my motel?" He caught he by surprise because she started coughing and chocking on her whiskey. "Wow! Tiger you really just jump to the chase don't you. That's a really loaded question, we could to hang out and you can ask all the questions running through your head. That's it though cause I don't have sex with people I just met...actually I haven't had sex with people I do know...in a very...you know that's not the point."_

_Again he was speechless, it wasn't often, in fact never that Dean got turned down. Here he was getting turned down and technically he hadn't even came onto her yet. "Ice." She looked at him confused, "That's what I'm going to call you. Ice. Since one you haven't given me you name yet, and two since you turned me down before I could even come onto you...so techincally your being cold as Ice...so Ice is your name now." Turning to face him completely and he stared into her purple eyes, "Ice huh. Alright I'll be your Ice. Well lets get out of her Tiger."_


	3. Promises Made and Unwanted Firsts

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their amazing creators. I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural. I do however own Ice.

A/N: Thank you everybody that has read and/or reviewed my story.

Thank you:

Carowen: You are very welcome for the shout out and I am so glad that you felt the enviroment that Dean was experiencing in Chapter 2.

BetaGirl09: I am so happy that I'm bringing you the best of your favorite worlds. However, don't be expecting Spike in most of the story. His apperance will mostly only be in flashbacks through most of the story.

Bre-dust2dust34: As always thank you for giving me the courage to let loose my muse when she screamed for Ice to be heard.

Dean was shaken out of his memory of Ice when he heard voices coming through the gargage door from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath to regain control of his emotions and shaking his head to clear his mind of thoughts revolving around Ice, he stood back up and slowly made his way over to the trunk of the Impala. Doing his best to fight the urge inside of his heart that said to keep the shirt out and bring it with him inside the house. Wishing he could, he still folded the shirt back up and neatly placed it where it had been before he opened the trunk. He reasoned with himself that if he brought the shirt inside the house that he shared with Lisa it would bring up conversations. She would see the blood stains on the sleeves and her eyes would fill with concern and he could almost see the questions flowing through her mind as she would watch him walk in the house and follow him up the stairs to their bedroom. Where she would be confused when he put the shirt in the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed. Then the questions would come and as her boyfriend he would be expected to answer them. He couldn't though. All those questions would involve talking about Ice, and Lisa didn't know Ice, and she wouldn't understand the answers that he gave or why his emotions would come bubbling to the surface. No, he couldn't do that to Lisa. He couldn't cause her pain by talking about Ice. Not now. Not after he promised Ice that he would try to live a life. A life without hunting she had said that final night before they went to find Sam in the graveyard in Kansas.

Kansas One Month Earlier

_They had been restess ever since Sam had been taken over by Lucifer. Sleep was being evasive and there were only so many times that they could clean guns and sharpen blades. He was slightly surprised that she let him have the first shower saying, "You do want hot water don't you, Tiger?" Looking out the small window after his shower he saw her sitting on the trunk of the Impala wrapped up in a blanket from the motels bed. Forgetting the shirt in his hand he walked outside and joined her on the trunk. Slowly he approached the car. He's learned, the hard way, over the 15 years he's known her that sometimes she can be jumpy and a jumpy Ice usually meant a new scar or something dislocated._

_Sitting down he noticed that she was staring up at the stars. "Wanna talk?" He asked bluntly knowing that tonight of all nights she didn't want simple small talk between friends. Sighing and wrapping the blanket around his bare shoulders she replied, "Somethings going to happen tomorrow. Something bad." Trying not to be pessimistic for her he shook his head and stated, "You can't be thinking that way. You're always telling me that, 'if you think it, it will happen.'" Laughing a little, "Now you're telling me Tiger, that you've been listening all these years. I'm so glad."_

_He watched as she turned and looked at him, "I want you to promise me something. It's not exactly what you promised Sam...I don't want you to give up hunting. It's in your blood now, you're too good of a man to know what goes bump in the night and not do something about it." Turning so her could face her more, "What is it Ice?" He could tell that something was bothering her and that whatever she was going to say was going to hurt, "I want you to be with Lisa." Shaking his head he couldn't form the words in response to the bomb she'd just dropped on him. " Shocked ya huh, I know I haven't been on the Lisa bandwagon and it's not that I don't like her. I like her just fine and Ben he's an awesomely sweet kid. I'm just selfish and needy and you've been **MINE** for so long." Smiling at her because it's not often she gets this emotionally honest._

_She scooted up on the trunk a little more and sat crossed legged. "Tiger, you know that you're it for me. You've been it for a very long time now. Everybody knows it and I've literally threatened death to more then a few it they were to hurt you. Dean if something happens to me or even if it doesn't. I want you to find Lisa, have that beer with her and see what goes from there. I know I want you in my life that much hasn't been a question for a very long time. But, we can't keep doing this dance around each other. Try with Lisa for at least a year and then you'll know for sure who it is you want. Forever wise." Leaning her head on his shoulder she kissed his scar from Castiel, "Promise me you'll try."_

_He just sat there and wrapped his arm around her and nodded his head because he couldn't form the words. How was he supposed to voice that he was willingly walking away from her, from them. Though he knew why she asked, she was the kind of woman that was only with somebody that she loved and only with them if they wanted her as much as she wanted them. He hadn't known a world without Ice since right after he turned 16. Could he even function without her around? Apparently after tomorrow he was going to find out._

Garage Present Day

Once again Dean found himself shaking away memories. He had been in the garage for too long now and he figured Lisa would be in here any moment to call him in for dinner. Tonight they were supposed to be having some kind of casserole meal thing with cobbler for dessert. He hated casseroles, didn't tell Lisa that though because she'd get this hurt look in her eyes because she didn't know what he liked. Yep, he hated casseroles because most of them had veggies he could barely stomach and they had those disgusting looking creamy soups the bind everything together. Maybe he could kill the inventor of the casserole and burn all the recipe cards. Nope, they were probably human. Evil, but human. That and cobbler. Cobblers were just not the same thing as a pie. Pies were sweet and sugary and crunchy all at once. Plus there was the bonus of whipped cream. Cobblers didn't have that.

Didn't matter though. Dinner seemed to fly by most nights and then there was the movie after and Ben would go to bed and Lisa would take her bath. Then Dean would find himself sitting in the chair with a bottle of whiskey beside him and inevitably the rest of his memories would come to the surface. He would try not to let them but he had found that if he bottled them up for too long, they would make themselves known in other ways. Lately he's been thinking maybe he's gone crazy. Sometimes he'll be sitting on the couch with Lisa cuddled up to him and Ben on the other end and suddenly it won't be Lisa in his arms or Ben on the other end. No, he'll be holding Ice to his chest as she trying not to comment on the lame fighting technique of some actor and Sam will be lounging at the other end nursing a beer and grimacing everytime he sees Ice eat a piece of licorice.

Then there were other days when he would be hammering at the construction site and he would hear Sam, "Don't hit your thumb this time." The workday ends and as he's going to his truck he can literally hear Ice, "Tiger, I wanna go for a drive. I hear there's a Ozzy concert next week. Let's gas up and head out." He glance and the truck will be his Impala before suddenly switch back to the truck.

One month and counting. How was he supposed to make it through the other eleven months of this year. This would be the first year that he would be without Ice on her birthday. Which was coming up in a few days. The first year that the three of them wouldn't go to the nearest firework stand and nearly buy it out on Independence Day. The first year that he wouldn't have to hear her beg to go to whatever museum they were near. A whole year of firsts and Dean Winchester didn't want any of them.


End file.
